Science
by Feebleplatypus
Summary: Oneshot. John receives a strange text from Sherlock whilst out buying milk. All for science apparently. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I obviously don't own Sherlock or the characters but I wish I did!


Meet me in 30 mins at the common. -SH

John Watson had received this text 10 minutes earlier whilst out buying milk. When he had returned to 221B Baker Street, the flat had been empty. He put the newly bought milk into the fridge, trying to ignore the assorted body parts on the bottom shelf and sat down in his favourite armchair. He had ten minutes before he would catch a cab to the common, as Sherlock's text had instructed.

John wondered what unearthly experiment Sherlock was concocting that needed to be in such an open space. After drinking a mug of tea,

he glanced at the clock and realised he should set off. He stood up, grabbed some money for the cab ride plus a little extra just incase he should need it and headed outside.

John stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. He turned to face the common, then stopped in shock for a second. He had forgotten that this week the funfair had come to the common. He spotted Sherlock standing at the entrance of the park, looking at his watch. John thanked the cabbie then started his way across the field towards Sherlock and the fair. When he was close enough, John shouted to the the tall man.

"Sherlock!" The dark haired man turned to see John. The smaller man thought for a fragment of a second he saw a tiny smile across Sherlock's lips. He quickly dismissed this thought as Sherlock Holmes rarely smiled unless he was on a particularly interesting case.

"Ah, John, at last."

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

"Science, John."

John hated it when Sherlock said that. As the blonde man reached him, Sherlock turned and entered the gates of the funfair. John followed, curious of what was going on.

"Where so you want to start?" Sherlock asked. John looked confused.

"Excuse me?" John enquired.

"Which ride do you want to try first?" explained Sherlock, looking seriously at John.

"Erm..."

5 minutes later, they were sitting side by side in a waltzer. The smaller man glimpsed up at Sherlock, who was tapping his fingers on the safety bar. John looked around them. All the other carriages were filled with teenage girls, or brothers and sisters.

"Sherl-"

"Shh, thinking.". Sherlock cut off John and they say in silence until the ride started moving.

Sherlock noticed the gleam of excitement in his flat mates face, and put it into his mind palace. As the ride got faster and faster, Sherlock noted John's breathing pace increasing and noted that his adrenaline must be running high. The ride came to full speed and John threw his hands into the air.

"Come on Sherlock!" He shouted, over the sounds of music and screams of excitement. Sherlock saw how John had his hands, and also threw them up to the air. He found this even more fun than before, the g-force throwing them back into the wind.

As the ride stopped, the two men stepped out of the carriage, stumbling with dizziness.

"Well, that was fun!" Said John. Sherlock replied only with a

"Mmm.".

Two hours later, they had tried every ride in the fair, and had each won prizes on the hook a duck. It was now nine pm and it was just starting to get dark. They each held a candy floss stick, pink in colour.

"Come on John" Sherlock said, walking out of the gates and into the grassy, unoccupied part of the common. He sat down on a bench in the field overlooking the setting sun, and John sat next to him.

"So," John said slowly "are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"I told you John, science."

"Why won't you tell me sherlock? Can you not trust me, is that it?" John sounded sad. Sherlock took a deep breath and said,

"That's just the thing John, I trust you with all my heart, I always have."

"Sherlock, are you high?"

"What makes you say that?!" Sherlock exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Well, that is not something you would ever say."

"I suppose you could call it a kind of drug, I do get pretty high off it..."

"What do you mean, you could call it a drug?" John asked, completely lost. Sherlock paused for a second then said,

"It's you, John, you are my drug." Sherlock said, gazing into John's eyes with his own sharp ones. John did the same. Slowly, they leaned into each other, until their lips touched, and it felt magical. Their mouths were sticky with candy floss, but they didn't mind, because it tasted sweet and sugary. They pulled away, both panting slightly. At that moment, Sherlock Holmes had a grin stretching from eat to ear. His cheeks were flushed pink slightly, as were the tips of his ears. John realised that he wanted Sherlock more than anything.

"Come on," said Sherlock, taking hold of John's hand and standing up, "lets go home"

"I don't know about you," said John, "but I'm going straight to bed when we get back..." He paused nervously.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Sherlock replied.

AN- This is the first fic I have ever written so it's probably not completely grammatically correct and whatever. I'm not sure about the middle or the ending but yeah, It would be great if you could review so I can know how to improve! :)


End file.
